


Nini saves the day!

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Demiboy Character, Demigirl Character, Future Fic, Kidhearted, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kotori comes home from a long day at work to find...a diaster. she loves her boyfriend and will do whatever she needs to do to help him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is the first of most likely many drabbles like this! I know some kidhearts are uncomfy with titles like daddy/mommy, so just warning for that!  
> Also this is my first time writing anything about age regression!

Kotori knew that when she agreed to be Rin’s caringheart/nini when he regressed,she knew Rin could randomly regress, but she never expected this. There was was a faint burning smell from the kitchen,the tv was one, and she could hear Rin sniffling. She put down her purse, and walked into the kitchen, ready to pamper Rin all the attention he needed.  
Rin was in the corner of the kitchen, sniffling, and still in his work clothes. Her best guess was that Rin had been cooking when something on the TV had caused him flashbacks, which in turn had into him regressesing. Oh well, she could figure that out later, so needs to make sure her and Rin’s shared apartment didn’t burn down. Kotori turned off the burner that had what seemed to be mashed potatoes or rice and moved the pot off the burner. Next,she turned to Rin, who had stopped sniffling with the appearance of Kotori in the kitchen.  
“Nini” Rin quietly whimpered, eyes still puffy from crying, and crawled towards Kotori. Kotori sat down, by Rin, and let Rin crawl into her lap. Rin snuggled up to Kotori and put his head near Kotori’s heart so he could hear her heartbeat. Kotori just ran her fingers through his hair and waited for Rin’s breathing to be back to his typical pace. They stayed like this for a bit before Kotori quietly spoke.  
“Little one,can you move to the couch?” Kotori asked, speaking softly as to not startle Rin too much. Rin nodded before speaking.  
“Yesh Nini” Rin replied and got off of Kotori’s lap. It seemed to take him a minute to remember how to walk before walking over the couch. Kotori made sure her little one safely made it to the couch before going to get his paci,favorite blanket, and his favorite stuffie. As she was getting said items, she called out,  
“Rin, go ahead and turn on whatever cartoon or movie you want. I’ll get your things and then make dinner,ok?” Kotori heard a noise of approval by Rin as she walked back into the living room with his items. She walked over to Rin and gave him his things before walking over to the kitchen to start cooking dinner,something to suit Rin’s younger palette.  
Kotori went for some plain rice with steamed veggies. As she cooked,she could hear Rin’s favorite movie, the Aristocats, play in the living room. When Kotori was finished cooking, she arranged Rin’s plate to look like a cat and took both of their plates into the living room to sit with Rin on the couch.  
Kotori kissed Rin on the forehead before Rin leaned against her. They sat in silence as they ate and watched the movie. Some days may be hard, but nini is always there to save the day!


End file.
